


Finally!

by Sunshine_is_mine



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: Miles gets a pleasant surprised wake up call.
Relationships: Miles/Henry
Kudos: 12





	Finally!

The sunlight breaks through the quite room. 

  
Henry stirs and subconsciously feels his thick 8 inch cock grow hard. Miles is soundly asleep next to him. 

  
Henry feels Miles' warm body next to him. He rubs his cock against Miles bringing out a moan. He holds on to Miles' hips and nudges his cock closer to Miles' hole.

  
He keeps pushing until he penetrates the amazingly tight heat. Henry doesn't stop until he bottoms out.

_Yes, baby. You like that don't you. _

  
Miles thought he was dreaming, until Henry pulled his cock out and rammed it back it. 

  
"Agh!" Miles' hole tightly clamped down onto the thick cock as it pushed inside. With just the left over lube from yesterday, it takes effort to be able to take Henry's thick cock. Miles bares down as Henry pumps his cock in and out.

  
Miles throws his head back onto Henry shoulder. 

  
_That's it relax for me_. 

  
Henry moves his hips faster. "Mmmh!" Henry moans into his ear.

  
"Aahm!" Miles cries out. He pushes back onto Henry, dropping down onto his elbows.

Henry holds the back of his neck and thrusts harder.

Henry's usually so gentle, caring, and loving. He's never fucked Miles, despite Miles' requests. 

  
_Yes, finally!_

  
Henry fucks into Miles like he's trying to race to the finish line. His hips pound into Miles, his other hand is tightly gripping onto Miles' hip. Miles smiles thinking about the bruise he is sure that'll be left behind. 

  
How many times has he begged for this?

  
His hole is spread around Henry's long, thick cock. He squeezes his hole, loving the feeling of being stretched so quickly. His cock is leaking just from the thought. 

  
_Oh, fuck!_

Henry starts ramming into the electrifying bundle of nerves.

  
They both explode, the orgasm taking them both by surprise. Miles is surprised that they both came at the same time, while Henry's surprise to find himself deep inside Miles. 

He looks down at Miles and sees the forming bruise on his hip. 

  
"Oh, shit. Miles I'm so sorry." Henry says slowly pulling out of his sore asshole. 

  
"For what?" Miles sounds like he'd just been thoroughly fucked, and he couldn't be happier about it.

  
"I didn't mean to. I was asleep. I thought I was dreaming."

  
Miles was shocked. He didn't know Henry was asleep the whole time. Miles turned onto his side and looks at Henry. Henry looked distraught.

"It's ok. I'm ok."

  
"You're asshole looks like it was abused."

  
"I'm ok, I promise." Henry looks unsure. "How many times have I begged you to let go? I like when you take your time with me and when your so loving. But, I also want you to let go. Lose control."

  
"I don't want to hurt you." 

  
Miles smiled at him. "Believe me when I say I loved every minute of it. You can fuck me anytime you want. While I'm a sleep, in the shower, where ever, whenever, it's fine with me."

  
Miles kissed Henry. "You didn't scare me or hurt me. It was a pleasant surprise. Please don't freak out on me. I know you love me and would never hurt me."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes. I am."

  
"I'm incorrigible."

  
"Good. My body's yours whenever and however you want it."


End file.
